The Azran Ring
by Overlord-Of-Stuff
Summary: An agent of Targent is tasked with the job of assassinating a certain professor, but things don't turn out as she plans. She's soon thrown into the race for the mysterious Azran ring; which grants it's bearer the ability to control the power of the Azran civilization. Rated T for violence and possible character death. Some major spoilers for PL6, but won't follow its story line.
1. Prologue

**A/N: I'm sorry for deleting this before, but I had to wipe clean my friend's account before I could use it. She wanted me to continue her story, so here we are, with version 2.0 of the Azran ring! For now, I'm going to keep the first chapter mostly the same, but the next one will be different. Enjoy!**

**The Azran Ring**

"I'm disappointed, Vague. I would have thought you'd have completed your task by now." The man's low voice was calm, but there was an underlying tone of mockery to it.

The woman he was addressing looked at the seated man, her face an expressionless mask. Had he been anyone else, Bloom maybe, she would have given a witty or cruel remark. But no, this was Bronev, her higher-up, not to mention the one who signed her paycheck. Sarcasm wasn't an option with him.

"My apologies sir," Vague answered in a practiced monotone, "The ring is proving difficult to locate. After all, it's only so big." She inwardly winced at how snide she'd had sounded.

But, to her surprise, instead of reprimanding her like he normally would, Bronev simply chuckled. "Indeed, but your progress with the ring isn't why I've called you here."

"Sir?" What was he talking about? As far a Vague could recall, overseeing the search for the ring was her only assignment. Had she missed something?

"I need you to...dispose of some hindrances to our plan." A smirk pulled at the edges of Bronev's bearded mouth, but there was no humor to it.

"What kind of hindrances, sir?" A seed of worry had planted itself in Vague's stomach. Surely Bronev wasn't going to task her with killing innocent bystanders who had simply been in the wrong place at the wrong time. She cringed at the memory of when he first gave her such a chore.

Bronev's voice broke her chain of thought, "A certain someone who is proving to be a threat to Targent and our operation."

"Who?"

Bronev didn't reply, instead he sat silently, stroking the ferret resting on his lap. Vague would never mention it to him, but she found the creature repulsive, with its beady eyes and sharp teeth.

The silence became long and awkward, and Vague shifted uncomfortable, feeling the gun holster strapped to her leg chafe against her inner thigh.

Finally, Bronev looked Vague in the eye, the light of the room's dim lamp reflected off his glasses.

"He's a man I'm sure you've heard of, after all, we've had a few dealings with him in the past. " Bronev paused again, no doubt enjoying the torment he was causing his subordinate with his waiting.

Vague licked her dry lips, no longer dreading having to kill innocents, since that was obviously not the case anymore. No, Vague was worried Bronev was going to tell her to hunt down and kill her former employer. She wanted nothing to do with him.

"I need you to eliminate, " Vauge held her breath, only to let it out in an inaudible sigh of relief seconds later with Bronev's next words.

"Hershel Layton."

**A/N: I hope to have the newly revised first chapter done soon, so hopefully it'll be posted sometime. Other than that, you should know that this story is gonna go in a different direction that Radioactive had it going, so be prepared! Also, I will loosely be following the final game, but there won't be any major spoilers. Later! Reviews and Comments make me write faster!**


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: Haha…so much for posting chapter one early. Sorry! Exams and friends and church and Hetalia and stuff can really take a lot of your time away. But, anyhoo, this is where things get different! Radioactive planned to have an OC/Descole pairing, but since she turned over the story to me, there will be none of that. And, I'm sorry, but in the last chapter ****_I LIED_****, there ****_WILL_**** be major spoilers for the last game, so with that; onto chapter one!**

**Chapter One**

"Hey Professor! There's some letters for you here!" Young Luke Triton opened to door to his mentor's study, holding the mail in one hand.

From where he sat, bent over a piece of Grecian pottery, the Professor could see that Luke was indeed, carrying a stack of papers. No doubt more invitations to graduation galas from his richer students. He'd already declined three of them.

The Professor sat up, stretching his sore back out and glancing up at the clock above his desk. Almost 5 o'clock, he'd been hunched over for a good forty minutes; no wonder his back hurt. As Luke handed him the mail, the Professor made a mental note to get up and walk about every now and then when he was working.

"Anything of interest?" Luke asked, trying to peer over the Professor's shoulder, wanting to see.

With a chuckle, the Professor chided the boy, "Now Luke, it's not very gentlemanly to invade others privacy."

Luke backed away sheepishly, going to sit on the sofa quietly and wait.

As he had predicted, there were several gala invitations for him, and the Professor felt bad about having to decline all of them. However, a true gentleman does not show favoritism.

Finally, at the bottom of the stack, there was a plain white envelope with the words "Professor Hershel Layton" in black pen. It was nowhere near as fancy as all the invitations, and the Professor took out his letter opener to find out what was within.

The letter he pulled out was poorly written, both grammar and penmanship wise. It took a few seconds to decode the first sentence, but the Professor liked a challenge.

"What's that?" Luke asked, jumping up. "Is it another mystery?"

"Possibly. Let me finish reading it."

Luke was silent, bouncing on the balls of his feet anxiously. The Professor was silent for a few moments while he read through the rest of the letter, then stood and turned to his apprentice.

When the Professor didn't say anything, Luke started to get nervous. "Is it bad?" He asked.

The Professor looked up from the letter and chuckled. "Oh, it's nothing like that, my boy. I was just trying to figure out where I've heard this young lady's name before."

"What's her name? Maybe I know her."

"Olivia Madison, she's a young Frenchwoman living here in London. She's asked us to come investigate an old family relic that's supposed to be cursed."

"I don't think I know her. But are you going to go?"

"Of course, a gentleman never refuses to help a lady in need"

Luke gave a short laugh at this, he'd heard the "Lady in need" lecture more than once. "Should I start getting my things together?" He asked.

The Professor nodded. "Yes, we should leave soon if we want to get to her flat before the evening rush hour."

With a smile and spring in his step, Luke dashed off to retrieve his satchel and phone his parents. Finally, a new adventure!

**A/N: Ugh…Out of character much? Meh.**

**This took forever to write for some reason. I is sorry. I won't make any promises with chapter two getting out anytime soon, but I'll try now that the school year's winding down. Until I feel like writing again, bye! (Reviews will make me write faster *wink, wink*)**


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: Welcome to chapter 2! Which is much earlier than expected! **

**I want to point out that this story is gonna switch POVs a lot. There will be a lot of Vague's and the Professor's, but I might throw in some others. Probably not Descole, cause I like him too much to butcher his way of thinking. But you might see some Emmy or Bronev (hehe, ****_he'll_**** be butchered 'cause he's a jerk) Anyway, that's all for this note, so please enjoy chapter two!**

**Chapter Two**

As the Professor and Luke were setting off in the Laytonmobile, Vague was just stepping off a train and into London. She'd been delayed a bit in Paris, and was almost two hours late. She only hoped that the letter's confusing directions would throw off the Professor for a little bit while she got to her rented flat.

It was strange for Vague, being in London. She had been raised in France nearly her whole life, and during the time she'd been working for Targent, Bronev had kept her there. Probably because he didn't trust her enough for her to go out on her own. Smart man.

As she rushed through the crowded train station, muttering apologies to the people she bumped into as she went, Vague was surprised to find how quickly she'd slipped back into being Olivia Madison. Her birth name felt almost alien, since she'd been known as Vague for the better part of her adult life. Her natural French accent returned with ease, and to anyone, she was just a very late Frenchwoman with a habit of somehow knocking into everyone she was around.

All in all, her plan was working. Vague slid into a cab, telling the driver in broken English (it was part of the act, in truth, she spoke it quite well) where she needed to go. The cab took off into the busy London streets, and Vague was surprised they didn't crash multiple times with the speed they were going.

By some act of nature, she arrived in one piece, and even more shocking, before the Professor. Vague went into the flat, seeing that it was already renovated by the crew she'd sent ahead of her. By now, the crew had left, and Vague was pleased by their job. Two days to turn the dusty and drear place into that worthy of a supposedly rich woman wasn't exactly a lot of time, but it had still been done.

Setting down her bags, Vague did a quick scan of the rooms, looking for the best locations to watch the street below. As she was checking the master bedroom, which, to her delight, was painted a rich maroon color, her favorite, Vague spotted a familiar-looking car parked outside.

She knew that car from her notes! The Professor's dear "Laytonmobile"! The car's doors swung open and out came the Professor and his apprentice. Vague couldn't remember the boy's name.

Not that the boy's name mattered, of course, because there were more pressing things to take care of. Vague ran into the study, which was connected to the master bedroom, and yanked open the top drawer. There, sitting alone, was a polished knife, right where she'd asked for it to be. She'd need it later.

Vague shut the drawer, then went down to the entry hall, glad her flat was on the top floor, and grabbed her bags. She took them up to her bedroom, and opened the smaller of the two. Her pistol was in its holster and the bottle of special wine was still sealed shut. But they weren't what she wanted; it was the golden, jewel encrusted crest that she wanted. Her so-called family relic.

There was a knock at the door and Vague jumped. She gently lifted up the crest and went into the entry way, setting the crest onto a holder that the crew had installed. Then, she checked herself in the mirror, making sure she looked presentable. Her short-cut black hair was a little windblown, but Ok, and her blouse and pleated skirt were only a little crumpled. Vague hated wearing them; she'd always been more of a pants and button-up shirts kind of girl.

After deciding she looked fine, Vague turned to the door, spurred on by another knock, and opened it.

**A/N: Really cheezy cliff hanger! **

**You should all be delighted to know that I won't be able to update for a while now! My grandmother is coming to town, and she's one of those women that HATES the internet. It's sad. So chances are, I won't be able to get online, but I will still write, so don't fear! Now, until next chapter, where Vague and the Professor meet, bye! **


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: Heeeeeeey! I have good news! Grandma's gone and school gets out tomorrow! NO MORE MATH! Anyway, a friend of mine is also writing a Professor Layton fanfic, and she's gonna let me upload it here! I'll credit her, of course, but I'm happy! Now, enjoy chapter three!**

**Chapter Three**

Now, the Professor was not one to stereotype, but when he thought of a Frenchwoman, there were few pleasant thoughts. But to his relief, when the door opened, he was proven to be wrong.

The young woman who stood before him and Luke was far from anything either of them had predicted. She was lean, not skinny but not bulky, and she had spiked black hair and green eyes. Other than a simple silver chain around her neck, she wore no other jewelry. As for her clothes, she wore a plain white blouse with a red skirt.

She smiled warmly at the two and nodded her head in greeting. "_Bonjour_, you are Mr. Layton, I presume?" She asked.

"Yes, and you are Miss Olivia Madison?" The Professor tipped his hat.

"_Oui_, I am so glad you came. My father, who sadly passed away a few weeks ago, left me the family crest, and I fear it may be cursed." Olivia said in her heavily French accented English. "Everyone in my family who has had possession of the crest has ended up being murdered."

The Professor listened to the young woman's words, taking it in. He thought for a second before addressing Olivia. "May we come in?"

"Oh? Of course, of course! So sorry, _monsieur_!" Olivia stepped aside to allow the two to enter. The Professor was impressed at how spotless the place looked. So very different from his own flat.

Olivia led them into a sitting room, just off the entry way, and asked if they wanted anything to drink. "Tea, please." The Professor said, "For both of us."

Luke was strangely silent while the French woman was in the kitchen. It was worrying the Professor. "Is there something wrong, my boy?" He asked Luke.

The child looked up, "I was just thinking about Emmy, she's been gone awhile now, don't you think?"

Emmy, the Professor's faithful assistant, had been off on one of her little expeditions for a little over two weeks now. Normally, these trips lasted only a few days. But the Professor wasn't really worried about her too much. She had an impressive skill for fighting, and could take care of herself.

"Don't worry Luke; I'm sure she's perfectly fine. This is Emmy, after all." He told his apprentice with a smile.

Luke gave a small nod, "I suppose she is, Professor, but still…."

"It's alright, Luke. Emmy is probably just overexcited about being in the Amazon that she decided to stay a little longer."

"Yeah, you're probably right!" Luke said with a little more conviction. The Professor chuckled at how quickly his apprentice could snap out of his moods.

Just then, Olivia came back into the room, holding a tray of tea. The Professor noted that there were only two cups on the tray.

As Olivia poured the tea for Luke and himself, the Professor asked, "Are you not having any?"

Olivia laughed, "No, tea is not to my tastes. I am more of a wine person. But please enjoy the tea, I hope it's not too strong, that's how I used to make it when my father would visit. He was always drinking tea." A tint of sadness was visible in Olivia's eyes, but it was soon gone.

The Professor took a sip from his tea, happy to find it was not overly strong, but instead brewed to perfection. "So, about this crest of your family's, may I see it?" He questioned. Olivia nodded and stood again.

"Of course, just let me go grab it." With that, she left the room; she could be heard humming quietly to herself while she did so. The Professor noted that the song she hummed sounded familiar, and that he should ask her what it was when she got back.

**A/N: So there we go, not as exciting as I'd wished, but that'll come later. Next chapter I hope to throw in an assassination attempt. (Whoops, spoiler!) Anyway, until then!**


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: Not much to say, other than sorry for not updating. My computer was being a potato, and I was out of ideas. But here we are! Chapter four! Enjoy!**

**Chapter Four**

As Vague ducked into the entry hall, she grabbed the crest from its stand and took a few deep breaths. She didn't like this Professor. She had known, of course, that he was a sharp individual, but something about his gaze unnerved Vague, which was not a good thing.

But orders were orders. Even if Layton deduced her identity, or at least that she wasn't who she said she was, he was still going to die. So it really didn't matter. Now, the boy might cause some trouble. He would have to go as well, as much as Vague disliked the idea of killing a child.

She would leave the disposal of the bodies and explanation of death to the recovery crew. Maybe she'd get to dress up and inform the Professor's family, if he had any, of his fate. That would be amusing.

Vague took one final breath before turning and heading back into the sitting room. The Professor and the boy were quietly conversing while they sipped at their tea. She put on a smile as she approached.

"Here it is." She held the crest tentatively, as if she was scared it would curse her.

The boy jumped at the sound of her voice, and Vague inwardly frowned. She hoped he was just startled, but the look on his face was one of guilt.

Layton, however, seemed perfectly at ease. He looked at Vague, smiling, before his eyes locked onto the crest. Vague sat down across from the two and set the crest onto the table between them.

"May I?" The Professor gestured to the crest.

"I suppose_, monsieur_, but be careful. I don't know if its curse will pass onto you!" Vague faked a worried frown as the Professor gently lifted the crest.

"I'm sure I will be fine. " The Professor reassured her. He studied the crest, intently, tilting it this way and that.

"If it interests you, I have some tools in my study you could use." Vague offered.

Layton looked back up at her, slightly surprised, "You do?"

"_Oui_, would you like me to show you?"

"I'd greatly appreciate that, there seems to be some text here on the back, but I can't make it out."

Vague stood, "Then if you would come with me, " She turned to leave.

Layton followed her, still holding the crest in his hands. The boy trailed behind, and Vague made a mental note to find out his name after he was dead, since she would have to include him in her report. It wouldn't do to refer to him "the boy".

The door to the study creaked slightly as Vague pushed it open. "In here, if you want to take a seat while I go fetch the tools."

Layton sat down at the desk's main chair, while the boy sat in a smaller chair off to the side. Vague pulled over a step stool from the corner so she could reach the top set of shelves. The box she lifted wasn't heavy to her, but she made it look as if it was just for effect.

"Here it is." She announced, stepping off the stool and bringing over the box. She set it down on the desk and let the Professor open it and dig through the tool within. He pulled out a magnifying glass with a satisfied "Ah-ha!" And got to work examining the crest.

The boy, from where he was sitting, spoke up, "Professor, may I go back into the sitting room and read? There isn't enough light in here."

The Professor briefly looked up, "If it is alright with Miss Madison."

Vague smiled at the boy, although her smile was mostly from joy at how convenient his timing had been. "That's fine."

"Thank you!" The boy said happily. He jumped to his feet and was out the door.

"Be respectful of Miss Madison's house, Luke!" The Professor called after him, before becoming engrossed with the crest again.

_Luke…_Vague thought_, that must be his name. _

With Luke gone, and the Professor occupied, Vague walked over to the other side of the desk, "Excuse me," She said while gently pulling open the top drawer.

The Professor was too busy examining the crest to notice Vague draw the knife and hide it behind her back. She shut the drawer with her other hand and moved to stand behind the Professor.

She couldn't help the slight smile that appeared on her face as she raised the knife.

**A/N: CLIFF-HANGER! Let's see if Vague puts her stabby-tendancies to good use next chapter, eh?**


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N: Here's chapter five! **

Chapter 5

Vague steadied her hand, positioning the knife above Layton's neck. She breathed in quietly and bro-

"PROFESSOR!" Vague jumped, the knife clattering to the floor as she spun around to face the door. The boy, Luke, was standing there, eyes wide and book limply clutched in his hand. He gaped at Vague in horror while she in return gaped at him.

"What is- oh my!" The Professor spotted the knife on the ground and rose from his chair quickly. Vague glanced at him and rushed to retrieve the knife. She scooped it up and darted to the corner, holding it out in front of her.

"You little brat!" She hissed, her overly strong accent replaced by her usual one.

The Professor moved to stand between her and Luke. "What is the meaning of this?" He demanded.

Vague narrowed her eyes at him, but didn't respond. Now or never. The Professor was dead. So very dead. Then she could deal with the boy.

But then an idea popped into her head. An awfully good idea. Vague lowered the knife, and gave a cruel sneer. She took a few step forward, and the Professor moved back in response, pulling Luke behind his back.

"You just got very lucky, _monsieur_, because I just thought up a reason for you and the kid not to die." Vague chuckled darkly, and tossed the knife onto the table. This seemed to make the Professor relax just a touch, although Vague was pretty sure she could take him even without it if she needed to.

"What do you mean?" The Professor asked, frowning.

"You're going to help me find something."

"Find what?"

"Oh, not much, just a small trinket I need. Nothing huge."

Before Layton could reply, Luke spoke up, "Who are you?"

Vague looked at him, although the majority of his body was still hidden behind the Professor. "My name is Olivia Madison, although…for professional purposes, you may now know me as Vague."

"So…Miss Vague-" The Professor started.

"Just Vague." She interrupted smoothly, "No more of the "Miss" nonsense."

"Very well then, Vague, since I presume the crest was simply a hoax, who are you working for? Or are you alone?"

"I don't really think you know who I work for, actually…but you'll find out soon enough." Vague straightened her shoulders and looked at the Professor, "Now, you and the kid have five minutes to be out of this apartment building before I change my mind about keeping you alive."

The two wasted no time leaving, Luke scurrying after Layton as they made their way out the door and to the stairs.

Vague watched from her window as the Professor's car drove out of sight, before she went and picked up the tea cups still on the sitting room table. As she cleaned up, Vague thought up a report for the Director, but then wondered if she should even enter one. What was the point, if the job had yet to be done? Vague had other ideas for Layton.

After using the Professor to finish her other duty, that of locating the ring, Vague decided she was going to kill him. As well as the boy, of course.

So, foregoing the report for now, Vague turned her attention to her plan.

**A/N: I got nothing to say, really. Other than updates might not be for a while. I have some things I have to take care of first. (That and the urge to have Luke go "PROFESSAH!" instead was almost overpowering)**


End file.
